You Make Me So Bad
by miseradreamer
Summary: Rachel runs into the new pink haired, bad attitude Quinn in the school yard after glee club practice ends.


**A/N:** After watching tonight's episode, The Purple Piano Project, and seeing the faberry.. I had to write something. It's short, but I had to write something.

* * *

><p>Rachel pushed open the front doors of the school, a smile still on her lips as she hummed the 'You Can't Stop the Beat' tune. She had missed singing with her fellow glee clubbers all summer and was so glad to be back surrounded by all her friends. This was her year. She knew it. Maybe she wasn't one of the popular kids in school, but it didn't matter, because unlike her other years, she actually felt like she was a part of a big glee family. All she needed was them.<p>

The strong smell of smoke hit her hard as she stepped out into the school yard and she wrinkled her nose at the stench. It wasn't just the smoke, under that there was a dirt smell, somewhat earthy, and without looking she already knew who it belonged to. She swallowed, hesitating in her step as she considered whether it would be best to keep walking or to chance another encounter. Being Rachel Berry, she couldn't help herself as she turned to find the new rough-looking Quinn balancing atop the bar of the bike rack, cigarette pursed between her lips as she held her arms out and walked across it almost effortlessly. Rachel gasped at the daring display, a hand covering her mouth as she watched in horror, every possible injury that could occur running through her mind.

Quinn smiled around her cigarette when she noticed Rachel watching and quickened her pace across the last few steps to the end of the bar and then leapt off, landing directly in front of Rachel. She took a long drag of her cigarette, keeping her eyes on her as she inhaled, then blew the smoke off to the side of them.

"Were you worried," Quinn asked, playfully, her smile mocking Rachel as she continued to stare her down.

"Yes," Rachel admitted, "I don't understand why you are taking so many risks. You could've seriously hurt yourself."

Quinn rolled her eyes and flicked the excess ashes from her cigarette, "It's like walking a balance beam, Rachel."

Rachel was silent for a moment, miserable as she watched Quinn destroy her lungs and ruin her beautiful voice. The one thing that she was missing this year was Quinn. She couldn't imagine going to Regionals or Nationals without her by her side. She had always been there. Maybe they hadn't been the best of friends, but whatever they were, they had been in it together since the beginning and they were going to go out together too, no matter what she had to do to make it happen.

"What," Quinn said finally, when the silence had carried on too long, "Your staring is starting to freak me out."

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled, her eyes turning to the ground, "It's just-"

"What," Quinn demanded again when Rachel didn't finish the sentence.

"Can we be friends again," Rachel asked, nervously, her eyes shifting between Quinn's and the billowing cigarette in her hand.

"Were we friends," Quinn chuckled bitterly, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I think we were," Rachel said, her eyes settling on Quinn's and giving her a confident stare.

Quinn shrugged and turned away, "All I remember is befriending you to get you to stop stealing my boyfriend. What a waste."

"I don't believe that's all it was," Rachel said, shaking her head, "We had moments-"

"Fine," Quinn snapped, cutting Rachel off, "You want to be friends?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, offering a small smile that disappeared the instant Quinn held up her cigarette in front of Rachel's face. Rachel wrinkled her nose again and took a step backwards.

"You want to be one of my friends, you gotta play the part," Quinn shrugged, keeping the cigarette level with Rachel's eyes.

Rachel scoffed shaking her head, "If you think I'm going to risk damaging my vocal chords for-"

Quinn retracted the cigarette and took another drag, "Guess you're not my friend."

She gave Rachel a long look up and down as if to say _too bad_ and then turned to leave, but Rachel wasn't ready to watch her go.

"Wait," Rachel called back, sighing as she looked at the cigarette nestled between the bruised knuckles of her index and middle fingers, "If I do this we can be friends?"

Quinn tilted her head to the side and a smile played across her lips. She brought her fingers to Rachel's lips, pressing the cigarette to her mouth and watched as Rachel sucked on the cigarette. As she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, she let her thumb drag over Rachel's bottom lip, pulling her hand away in time for her to begin a coughing fit as she tried to exhale. Quinn laughed a gravelly laugh, as Rachel choked on the smoke in her lungs, and took a drag of her cigarette.

"So Berry wears berry lip gloss," she said, licking her lips, "What a surprise."

Rachel swallowed, trying to calm her sore throat and said, "So are we friends now?"

"I'm easy," Quinn laughed, winking at her, "But not that easy, Rach. You hardly even inhaled."

"Really," Rachel said through clenched teeth, "Because that lung I just hacked up says otherwise."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, biting her lip as she stepped out her smoke, "You're just too clean, Rach. Maybe if you got a little down and dirty."

Rachel's eyes darted around the deserted school grounds before falling on Quinn's as she leaned in and said in a low voice, "What kind of dirty? Like how you've sworn off bathing kind?"

"Wasn't what I was thinking," Quinn whispered, moving in towards her, "Cause you see Rach, all my friends have to come with benefits."

Rachel's eyes were fixated on Quinn's lips, as if in some sort of daze, but suddenly she shook herself out of it and looked up at Quinn with a questioning look, "Even Sheila and Ronnie?"

"No," Quinn said, her voice rasping the word, almost instantly putting Rachel back in the trance with the sound, "Do you want to be my friend, Rachel?"

"Yes," Rachel hissed, a sound that she didn't ever think she had made before, and in an instant Quinn's hands had fisted the material of her shirt at her sides and she propelled her backwards, pushing her up against the brick wall of the school, hard.

Rachel let out a startled cry, which Quinn quickly ate with her hungry lips, sucking and biting Rachel's as her hands moved up and down and all over Rachel's body, everywhere all at once. All Rachel could do was try to hold on to Quinn's shirt as everything happened so fast. One moment she was taking her first drag of a cigarette and the next she was making out with a girl, pressed up against her school, where anyone could see. And she was loving it.

Quinn was like an animal that was trying to swallow her whole and she'd never felt so turned on in all of her life. The way Quinn's body moved against hers, the way her thigh felt pressing against her centre, or the hand that was tightly gripping her hair, she'd never felt so alive and so wanted.

Suddenly, Quinn pulled back from her and Rachel almost tried to grab her and pulled her back in. Quinn's mouth was red and her lips swollen, and Rachel knew hers had to be the same, in fact she could feel them throbbing from all the biting and torment wild Quinn had put them through. Quinn smiled slyly as she gasped for each laboured breath, her eyes roaming over Rachel's body hungrily.

"What," Rachel panted, desperate to know why Quinn was stopping and more importantly why her body wasn't against hers.

Quinn brought a rough hand to Rachel's cheek, trailing it downwards harshly until she pushed her thumb into her mouth, hooking it against her bottom row of teeth as Rachel bit down on it gently.

"You ready to be the best of friends, Rachel?"


End file.
